Morning
by ElizalovesRizzles
Summary: Maura visits Jane early on a Sunday morning, and Jane is being a little odd! 'Cute and fluffy ficlet' turned 'cute, fluffy and smutty short story', thanks to encouraging reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello!" Maura's chipper voice rings through Jane's apartment. "Jane? Do you want coffee?" She says in the hopes of eliciting a response from the ever morningly challenged Detective.

Jane's still in bed and mostly still asleep, but the word coffee crashed through her subconscious. Jane mumbles into her pillow "Ungargming."

Maura makes her way to Jane's bedroom, having shed her coat, shoes and handbag near the front door. She looks at the pile of blankets and pillows from where the noise emanated and laughs. "That wasn't English, Jane." She tilts her head, and after moments thought adds "Or any language for that matter."

The mass on the bed huffs. "You know allllll the languages do you?"

"Well, of course not, but-"

"S'to early Maura!" Jane whines from inside her cocoon. She thinks it can't be later than seven. On a Sunday. On their day off! "Why are you here?" Jane realizes belatedly that she has said that thought out loud, but she's too tired to care if it sounded rude.

Maura shrugs, even though she knows Jane can't see it. "Coffee!" She's not really here to just have coffee though. She just felt like spending the day with Jane. Even if she is horrendously grumpy in the mornings.

Jane makes an effort to sound a little more welcoming. "Yeah, coffee would be great, thanks Maur. You get it started and I'll see you out there in a minute."

"No need! I bought us coffee on my way over. It's from that new place I was telling you about the other day." Maura walks in and holds a cup out towards the blanket mass. "I think you're going to love it. Oh shoot, you know I was going to ask them what blend they use and where they source it from, but I forgot." Maura frowns.

Jane rolls onto her back, sticks her head and one arm out of her cocoon, and takes the coffee cup from Maura. Now that her head is out from under the covers she can smell the intoxicating aroma of quality fresh coffee wafting around the room. "Smells so good! Thanks Maur."

"You're welcome Jane." Maura walks around to the empty side of Jane's bed, plucks some pillows from Jane's blanket mass and props them up against the headboard.

Jane hasn't moved since she took the coffee. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounds somewhat concerned.

"Your apartment is freezing Jane!" Maura pulls back the covers and promptly makes herself comfortable, pulling at the blankets and smoothing them out over herself.

Jane shifts quickly, keeping herself surrounded by the blankets. She is far from comfortable.

Maura looks over at Jane and sees her still lying flat on her back, with her arm holding the coffee cup up towards the ceiling and chuckles. "What is with you this morning? You're being a little odd."

"Well it is seven am on a Sunday. Go out to the kitchen and I'll come make us breakfast, okay. Anything you want."

"Thank you, but I already ate. I read a study last month that discussed why it is best to eat within two hours of waking."

"So we're staying right here then." Jane sighs deeply.

Maura nods. "It's nice and warm. Quite cosy." She shimmies under the blankets a little further then looks over to smile at Jane. However, she sees that Jane has a very agonized look on her face and still hasn't moved. "Jane? Are you okay? You're starting to worry me a little."

Jane puffs her cheeks out and scrunches up her face. She lets out a deep breath then looks over at Maura. "You remember that heat wave we had last summer?"

Maura looks throughly perplexed as she wonders what on Earth this segue is leading to. "Yes?"

"And you remember how I wanted to stay over, and how I had to beg you to turn on the aircon because you hadn't been using it?"

"Yes, I remember. I hadn't been using it because I sleep in the nude and therefore was able to regulate my body temperature adequately, even in the heat."

"Yeah." Jane sighs and scrunches her eyes closed. Maura was going to get it in a second.

"Oh!" Maura's eyes widen as she surreptitiously scans the mass of blankets next to her. Then she giggles. "Jane Rizzoli, are naked under there?"

Jane blushes furiously before she can hide her face under the blankets again. "Look, I may have tried it during the summer", she raises her voice accusingly, "only because you went on and on about it!" She huffs and adds quickly, "it was comfy so I kept doing it."

Maura laughs again. "Well, that explains why you are acting so strangely. Though honestly Jane you needn't be embarrassed, it's a perfectly natural habit that you've acquired." She plucks Jane's coffee from her hand and rises from the bed.

"You would know!" Jane quips from beneath the blanket.

"And yet I'm so very aroused" Maura replies as she walks out of the room, leaving Jane in stunned silence.

 **# So this is only my second time writing fanfic ever, but I've read almost every Rizzles story ever (uni student = a lot of free time). Please R &R and let me know how I'm doing :) **

**Also, if you feel so inclined, come say hi on tumblr. ElizalovesRizzles dot tumblr dot com**

 **I love to chat!**

 **Cheers,**

 **El**


	2. Chapter 2

**People asked for more! Yay, you guys are great.**

 **So, I know that it's short, but I'll add to it regularly and I'm still getting used to the writing process. I always thought that I'd only ever read fanfic, but writing is fun too! Cheers, El.**

Match point to Maura. Again! This has been happening a lot lately. She and Maura have always had the fun and flirty banter thing, but recently they have upped the ante. Jane can't quite pinpoint exactly when it started, but suddenly Maura is bringing the sass and it always ends up throwing Jane of her game. She is helpless against the sass. Perhaps it's because it is so unexpected each and every time it happens. Maura will be losing Jane with her Wikipedia thing one minute and then leaving Jane stunned and flustered the next. It was awesome, but Jane needed to improve her game.

Jane wasn't sure how long it had been since Maura had set her alight and then sauntered out of the bedroom. As she gathers her scattered wits, she listens for Maura's movements. Once she is certain that she can hear Maura in the kitchen, Jane throws aside her blanket mountain and jumps out of bed. She scampers quickly over to grab the pair of sweatpants thrown across her dresser and pulls them on, along with a BPD top that she yanks from a drawer.

Maura is perched on a stool at the kitchen counter, reading the paper and drinking her coffee, when Jane finally shuffles in. "I see you found some clothes" she says flatly as she keeps her eyes fixed on the newspaper in front of her.

Jane stops just beyond the entrance to her kitchen and scratches at her scalp. She decides to not take Maura's bait until she has least had her coffee. She scans the kitchen bench. Make that...until she has at least found her coffee!

"It's in the microwave. It was getting cool so I zapped it for a minute."

As if on cue, the microwave beeps it's reminder and Jane goes over and takes her cup out.

"I pulled the sports section out for you." Maura nods to the pile of newspaper on the counter next to her.

Jane looks over to find not only the sports section, but a bowl of freshly cut fruit and a piece to toast too, set up in front of the stool beside Maura. Jane's pretty sure that she didn't have a single piece of fruit in her apartment last night. "Thanks Maur" she smiles.

Maura looks up and smiles too. They hold each other's gaze for a long, loaded moment before Jane moves to take a seat and Maura returns to her article.

They read in comfortable silence as Jane eats her breakfast. Jane sneaks sneaky looks over at Maura every chance she gets. Maura looks especially fresh-faced and radiant this morning. She is wearing minimal makeup and beams of morning light, shining through the kitchen window, are bathing her in their glow. The light hits the golden highlights in her hair, which is hanging in loose curls around her shoulders, creating the illusion of an angelic halo. Jane's eyes move to Maura's lips, and watch as the tip of Maura's tongue slides side to side along her bottom lip. It's mesmerizing. Jane begins to wonder if Sassy Maura is doing this on purpose, but she quickly reminds herself that Maura always does it when she's reading or watching something intently.

As Maura finishes her current article, she glances over at Jane before she turns the page. She does a double take and subtly quiets a chuckle as she sees that Jane is absentmindedly jabbing her fork into a now empty bowl while gazing dreamily at Maura's mouth, slack jawed and drooling. Well, not quite, but Maura is as equally amused. Maura contemplates teasing Jane about it, however, she has already done enough of that for this morning. Especially if she is going to get Jane to do what she has planned for them today.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura folds the newspaper and places it down on the counter in front of her. She clears her throat softly, noticing that it does the trick in bringing Jane back to her senses. "There's a Criminal Minds marathon on this afternoon" she hedges.

Jane realizes that she's been staring at Maura for God knows how long. Though, she's sure Maura hadn't noticed. She's gotten pretty smooth at sneaking looks at Maura. That sounds creepy! It's not in a creepy way! It's more like... she's been noticing Maura a lot more. Jane pays close attention to every little thing about Maura lately. Cataloging all of her little nuances carefully, and cataloging her own feelings about them just as carefully. The way Maura delicately flicks her hair away from her face with the back of her hand as she's speaking. She likes that. The way Maura brushes her lips with her finger tips when she's contemplating. She likes that too. The way Maura licks her lips when she's reading. She loves that. However, the mischievous twinkle that Maura gets in her eyes when she's sassing Jane, that's her favorite because she has noticed that it's only ever for her.

"Sweet! I'm there for that!" Jane hops off of her stool and gathers up the dishes and coffee cups. "We can hunker down. Order some pizza." Maybe they'll also snuggle up on the couch. She grins as she places the dishes in the sink.

"Okay, we can do that if you'd like." Maura tries to say it halfheartedly, like she's giving in, because she knows that Jane will be less than thrilled about what she is going to propose next. "Until then, let's go to the pop-up markets in the Common" she adds brightly.

"Can't we just stay here?" Jane grunts.

"Of course we _can_ , but we aren't going to. It's a beautiful, sunny day out there!"

Jane lets out a short defeated sigh. "Well geeze, what even are pop-up markets? It better not be a car boot sale type situation. People trying to hand off their junk, and it _is_ junk Maura! Totally not your scene."

"This will be completely different Jane, no junk I promise. Go get ready and I'll wash up the dishes."

"Okaaaaaay." She stretches the word out as she theatrically stomps down the hall to the bathroom.

Maura calls after her. "Should I remind you that you'll need to wear clothes to the markets?"

"Oh har har!" She bangs the bathroom door shut. It's not the best comeback that she's ever made, but at least she had one this time.

Maura smiles proudly to herself as she fills the kitchen sink and begins washing.

/\/\/\/\/

An hour later they are strolling through the winding little maze of pop-up stalls. They've stopped at several stalls, just to browse. Maura took the business card of a painter whose work had caught her eye. Maura had apparently caught the painters eye. Jane gave _him_ her best evil eye! Jane also thought that the dude's paintings looked like the mess on the tray of TJ's high chair after he's done eating. She had somewhat quietly whispered that into Maura's ear while the dude was fetching his business card. She was promptly shushed and pinched, but it was worth it.

It's busier than they'd expected and they are walking squished together, side by side, so as not to be separated by the crowd. Jane swerves to make room for a woman pushing a stroller and knocks into Maura, who grabs Jane's elbow to steady herself.

"Sorry, you okay?" Jane looks down at Maura and gives the hand on her elbow a squeeze.

"Yes, I'm fine" Maura quickly assures her and returns the squeeze before wrapping her hand further around Jane's arm and leaning slightly into her side.

They continue on, linked together and smiling brightly. Jane looks at the brightly colored shop signs, and the festive rows of bunting tied between the trees. There's a young woman singing nearby, which adds to the whole relaxed vibe of the markets despite the throng of people surrounding them. "You were right, Maur. This place is pretty cool."

Maura had been brushing her cheek against the soft material of Jane's coat, but she looks up at Jane now. "I knew you'd like it!" She grins. "The hard part was getting you here."

Jane gasps. "It was hardly that difficult, Maura. All you did was bribe me with a marathon of my favorite show, which I had already planned to watch later anyway."

"Yes, but now you'll have my company while you watch it" Maura argues.

"Yes, I will. And your company is infinitely better than not...your company" she finishes lamely with a laugh and winks at Maura.

Maura laughs too and bumps Jane with her shoulder. She turns her attention back to the stalls and spots an authentic looking French crêpe stall. She pats Jane's arm excitedly. "Oh, Jane! Oh look, Jane!"

Jane scans the area, not sure of what she's looking for, but it must be good judging from Maura's little happy dance. "What?"

"Crêpes! Oh I haven't had a good one in years. May we?"

Jane finds the crêpe stall and her eyes bug out at the length of the queue. She thinks that they must be pretty excellent for the stall to be so popular. Maura is looking at her with big sparkley, excited eyes. Jane's still full from the breakfast Maura made her, but who is she to deny Maura. Especially when she is so adorably flipping out about what Jane considers to be a wannabe pancake rip-off. "Sure, but you have seen the queue right?"

"Yes, but don't worry it will only take eleven minutes."

"Eleven minutes?" The line is long and Jane is unconvinced.

Maura looks back to the queue for a moment. Jane watches her closely as Maura tilts her head and brushes her lips with her finger tips.

"Yes thereabouts" she says definitively. "It's the approximate mean waiting time according to Kingman's formula for the approximation of single-server high-traffic, which he proposed in his 1961 paper-"

"Yes, okay! Okay, I believe you Maur. Let's join the queue before it gets longer and you have to approximate again. I don't want you to break your brain there Poindexter." Jane drags Maura over to join the queue.

"That couldn't happen Jane!"

"What? The line getter longer? Yes it could." Jane's face is serious, but her eyes are smiling.

"No. I meant that my brain couldn't break."

"Oh I know Maura! I was just pullin' your leg."

Maura looks down at her legs. She is so confused right now.

"Maura, _seriously_!" Jane playfully slaps Maura's arm.

 **# Phew! This is a little longer. I'm building my stamina. I'm used to writing science material, which is very to-the-point, but seriously, how do these other writers do it with their massive chapters! Much respect!**

 **Feedback is always much appreciated. Thanks guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It's minute seven of waiting in the crêpe line and they are, of course, right on schedule to be served before minute twelve. Jane has been timing it, that is until she was distract by the couple in line in front of them. Two women, not much older than herself and Maura. Jane has been watching them, and Maura has been watching Jane.

The couple are standing in a close embrace. The shorter woman has her arms wrapped around the taller woman's waist and is listening as the taller woman speaks to her softly. The taller woman plays with the shorter woman's hair as she talks, winding auburn curls gently around her fingers. The taller woman glances briefly at Jane while she's talking. The eye contact is brief and friendly, but Jane feels like she has been caught staring at something private. She blushes and quickly looks down at her shoes.

Maura watches the exchange and it makes her smile. Jane is not usually so easily abashed. She is normally quite self-possessed. Granted, she is not always calm about her feelings, but she is definitely confident. Maura wonders to what degree Jane's reaction to the affectionate display between the two women was influenced by the evolution of their own relationship. The evolution has been subtle thus far. Maura doubts that anyone they know has noticed that anything has changed between herself and Jane. But it has changed, and every new little thing feels monumental. The looks, the touches, the flirting. These things aren't necessarily new for them, but the way they make Maura feel is. Their relationship has been tilted slightly off of it's axis and she's seeing the effects that it is having on Jane. Maura's not worried though. Sure, Jane is a complex creature, but Maura knows her well enough to know that this evolution is something that they both want.

Maura bumps her shoulder into Jane's. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

Jane looks up from her shoes. Maura is not looking at her. She follows Maura's line of sight to the women, who are now being served. The taller woman is embracing the other from behind as she places their order. Jane realizes that Maura saw her whole stupid reaction. Maura notices her more than she realizes and Jane is still figuring this fact out.

The reaction was instinctual. Jane had wanted to just smile back at the woman, then wrap Maura's arms around her and play with Maura's hair. She wanted to speak soft words to Maura and have all of Maura's attention focused solely on her. She wanted to show her love for Maura the way that the couple was showing theirs. "Yeah." Jane smiles. "Yeah, it is."

Maura looks up at Jane and their gazes meet. Jane lets out a sigh and then smiles at Maura. Maura loosens her hold on Jane's upper arm and lets her hand run down Jane's forearm to where their hands can intertwine. She squeezes Jane's hand firmly. She's not letting go.

Jane's smile brightens. She's not going to let go either.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ohhh mmhmm." Maura's moan should be rated R, restricted to persons 18 years and over. It's positively pornographic, and it is having all sorts of arousing effects on Jane. "This is devine. Possibly the best crêpe that I've had outside of France."

Maura is studying the crêpe as she chews a mouthful, all the while making little delighted humming noises. Jane is cataloging the scene studiously. Maura eating a crêpe might be her new favorite thing. "That good huh?"

Maura picks up on the signs of Jane's arousal immediately. First, the change in timbre of her voice, and then the dilated pupils. "Mmhmm." Maura licks her lips slowly, gathering all of the little granules of sugar that had stuck to her vanilla lip balm.

Jane mimics the action.

"You should have ordered one for yourself Jane, because I don't think that I'm willing to share this one." Her eyes dance with mischief.

It's a challenge and Jane knows just how to play it. She shrugs one shoulder. "S'okay, I don't care for crêpes."

"Why not?" Maura looks personally offended by Jane's statement.

"Ehh?" She looks at the crêpe in Maura's hands. "They're like diluted pancakes, never got what the fuss was about." She shrugs again.

"The fuss? This is a classic crêpe beurre-sucre, Jane! Have you ever even tried one?" She holds it up to Jane's face.

"Fine." Jane huffs and then places her hands over Maura's and brings the dessert to her lips, pulling Maura towards her in the process.

Jane keeps her eyes locked with Maura's as she wraps her lips around an obscenely large bite. The lust in Maura's eyes is breeding a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She holds Maura there until she has swallowed.

Maura swallows too.

Jane leans in slowly towards Maura's ear and whispers. "Thanks for sharing." Jane pulls back with a smirk and winks at Maura.

"Oh you!"

Match point to Jane.

 **#Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Up next, TV and cuddles. Maybe. This story is writing itself! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

They had returned from the markets a couple of hours ago, after having decided to walk a loop through the Common back to Maura's car. They had made the most of the beautiful, sunny, Autumn Sunday morning. The leaves may have been dying, but Mother Nature was alive all around them. Jane had grasped Maura's hand to quietly point out a squirrel that was madly dashing about close by, and then she hadn't let it go. It was a beautiful morning!

She had been looking for an excuse to hold Maura's hand and, thanks to the hopped up little rodent, she had found it. She had needed a reason, in order to summon the courage to reach out and take Maura's hand. A reason other than simply just because she wanted to. Maura's hands were the softest things she had ever felt. Jane had tried using expensive hand moisturizer everyday for an entire month once, just to see if see could get her hands to be as soft as Maura's. They didn't even come close. Jane wondered if one day soon she wouldn't need to find an excuse to hold Maura's hand. Maybe one day it would be hers to hold whenever she wanted.

So they walked, hands swinging between them, chatting about the usual, which was anything and everything. Maura will never take for granted how easy it is to converse with Jane. When she is with Jane she never worries about not knowing what to say. She doesn't worry about saying the wrong thing or not being interesting enough. She doesn't meticulously dissect their conversations for mistakes once she is alone either. It's only that easy with Jane, not with any other person in her life.

When they had arrived back at Jane's apartment they had bickered over their possible lunch choices. They had ended up compromising, salad for lunch and an early early dinner of pizza and ice cream, while watching the marathon later. No prizes for guessing who wanted what.

They are now onto the second episode of the Criminal Minds marathon, lounging comfortably on Jane's couch, though Jane looks more comfortable than Maura. She's slouched down with her head resting on the back of the couch and her feet resting on the coffee table, whereas Maura is sitting up straight, with arms folded and a slight frown on her face. Maura scoffs for what must be the hundredth time in thirty minutes. The current episode, unfortunately for Jane, is quite heavily focused on the character of Dr. Spencer Reid.

Maura huffs and recrosses her arms. Jane thinks that she should at least be thankful that Maura is alternating her loud scoffs with slightly less loud huffs.

"I will kick you out Maura. Your jealousy of Reid is cute, but it's also really distracting." Maura huffs again. "Annoyingly distracting!"

Maura shakes her head. "Pfft, I am not jealous of him. He is a fictional television character. I don't even-"

"You're beating a dead horse, Maura." Jane sighs and crosses her feet on the coffee table. The two of them have this conversation every time they watch this show together.

"I am not. Nor would I ever! I have great respect for the dead."

Jane knows for a fact that Maura has heard this expression before, from Jane. Maura's smirk confirms the fact.

"Who are these people who beat the dead horses anyway?" Maura asks.

"Same ones who kill two birds with one stone, I imagine." Jane laughs and so does Maura. Their eyes sparkle with mirth, among other things.

Jane is completely and hopelessly distracted from the show now. They stare at each other in total silence, except for the fading murmurs of the television in the background. Time passes indeterminably, it's a moment where nothing exists apart from the two of them. Breathing is shallow, and hearts beat wildly. They speak with their eyes, Jane's eyes focus on Maura's lips. In response, Maura rolls her tongue out and over her bottom lip before pulling the lip between her teeth and biting it gently. Jane's lips part. Maura is about raise her eyebrows most suggestively when the sound of a gunshot rings out from the television speakers.

Jane breaks eye contact first and takes a deep breath. Nothing like the sound of a gunshot to kill the mood. She's looks back and Maura's smile looks like an apology.

"You wouldn't really kick me out would you?" Maura narrows her eyes at Jane.

"It was an empty threat." Jane grins. "I like watching it with you. But-" Jane's eyes sweep over Maura's body "-you're not watching it right." Jane tugs on Maura's elbow. "You gotta...get relaxed. Lean back, and put your feet up on the table."

Maura takes the instructions very seriously. She wriggles down into a slightly horizontal position, inching closer to Jane in the process. Next, she places one beautifully pedicured foot up onto the coffee table, followed by the other. Lastly, she smooths her hair around to fall forward over one shoulder. She turns her head towards Jane's. "Is this right?" She gestures down her body with a flourish of her hands.

They are now sitting shoulder-to-shoulder and hip-to-hip. "Yep! Perfect."

/\/\/\/\/

Another episode comes and goes, it's one Jane hadn't already seen. She was so engrossed that she had failed to notice that Maura had been uncharacteristically quiet for the final 15 minutes of the episode, even through the Reid parts. As the credits begin to roll, a delicate hand flops onto Jane's thigh and slips sinfully close to her crotch. Her stomach jumps and her eyes shoot down to the limp hand in her lap, creamy skin contrasts strikingly against her black skinny jeans. She unconsciously squeezes her thighs together and feels her core clench a little. As she turns her head to look at Maura she hopes for a second that she'll see hazel, desire-filled eyes staring back at her.

Maura had only let her eyes finally flutter shut minutes before, when she feels her hand being squeezed between Jane's. Maura sighs deeply. "I was up early this morning."

It's mumbled sleepily, but Jane hears it perfectly and smiles to Maura's closed eyelids. Again, she gently squeezes the hand she had picked up from her lap. "Hey, you don't need to justify napping to me, I love naps. Everyone should take naps. There'd probably be way less murders if they did, and then there'd be more nap time for me!" Jane chuckles softly.

Maura is dozing off again. Her head droops, chin slowly working its way down towards her chest. As adorable as sleepy Maura is, Jane gently slides away and gets up from the couch. She needs to fetch some much needed items. She goes to her bedroom first, then makes a quick stop in the kitchen.

When she returns, she finds that Maura's whole body has slowly started to tip towards the space that Jane had occupied moments ago. Jane quickly places a beer on the coffee table, before dropping a pillow on the armrest closest to Maura. She leans over Maura, gently takes hold of her shoulders and whispers. "Maur, you can lie down okay? Have a proper nap? I got you a pillow."

Jane guides Maura's body slowly down onto the couch. Maura's hands immediately rise to wrap around the pillow, one on top and one beneath. She burrows her cheek into the familiar smell of Jane. She breaths it in slowly and deeply. She thinks that it must be a pillow from Jane's bed. It smells a little musky, a little like lavender body wash, and a lot like safety.

 **# Thank you all for reading and for the lovely, lovely reviews. If there's anything that you want to happen in this little fluffball of a story, please let me know.**

 **Cheers**

 **El**


	6. Chapter 6

Maura fights against the remaining tendrils of fog and confusion that follow deep sleep. She takes a moment to orient herself before opening her eyes. She feels deliciously warm and cosy. She notices that this is because she is tucked under a blanket, and it surrounds her in Jane's scent. She can hear the television too, it's only loud enough to just make out what is being said.

Maura yawns, and lengthens her body into a refreshing stretch. It is only then that she realizes that her legs are resting across Jane's lap, and that she can feel Jane's hands massaging them beneath the blanket. Maura smiles. Jane likes to maintain a badass facade, but she readily shows Maura the thoughtful and caring person that it conceals. The pillow, the blanket, and the soothing touch. Her actions tend to speak louder than her words.

"Well hey there sleepy head!" Jane coos. "You got a little drool, right-" she gestures to the side of her face.

Maura rolls her body over so that she is lying on her back, keeping her legs on Jane's lap. She places one hand under her head and drapes the other across her abdomen. "I do not." Maura shoots a playful glare Jane's way. She still checks though, with a quick brush of fingers across her cheek, just in case.

"Good timing, pizza will be here soon."

"How long was I asleep for?" Maura casts her eyes around for her cell phone. It's on the coffee table, much too far away. She's not ready to remove herself from Jane just yet. Jane's hands are reverently massaging, up and down, from her ankles to her knees. Upon each pass she feels fingers slip in and under the bottoms of her jeans, softly caressing her ankles.

"Hmm, an episode and a half."

"Sorry, I was supposed to be keeping you company." Maura regrets missing out on even a little of their one-on-one time.

"It's okay, your legs here were great company."

"They were?" The mischief has returned to Maura's eyes.

"Yea-" Jane's witty response abandons her as she feels Maura's legs slide apart beneath her hands. Maura speaks again before she can even remember how to breathe.

"Funny, they're usually better company when they aren't...passive participants." Maura purrs.

It is too much for Jane, the sleep mussed hair, the pillow crease marks on her cheek, the deep, sleepy, scratchy voice. How does Maura make all that so sexy, and how is Jane supposed to compete with a woman who can go from absolute zero to one hundred in less than two minutes?

Thankfully, the doorbell rings the next second. "Pizza!" Jane shouts. "That'll be the pizza, I'm just gonna...get...go get the pizza." She slips out from under Maura's legs, grabs some cash, and opens the front door.

Maura would have laughed if she wasn't thinking about how painfully aroused she had become from a fairly platonic massage. This evolution in their relationship needs to be addressed, and it needs to be soon.

/\/\/\/\/

Jane returns to the coach with both hands full. A pizza box is balancing on one hand, wine held in the other, plus a beer tucked under her arm. She had been expecting the pleading look on Maura's face. "My house, my pizza rules, and this-"

"This is how we eat pizza in my house!" Maura finishes Jane's rant in a deep, gruff voice. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and swings her feet to the floor.

"Oh, you better check yo self!" Jane nods at Maura as she sits right up along side her, dumps the pizza box on her lap, and places their drinks on the coffee table. She then unfolds the pizza box across both of their laps. The bottom serves as Jane's plate and the lid serves as Maura's.

Jane watches Maura pout out of the corner of eye as she separates the pizza in half and drags Maura's mushroom half over to Maura's side of the pizza box. "Consider it ethnographic research or whatever."

"I just don't understand why _I_ can't have a plate" whines Maura. "Do I at _least_ get a napkin?" She asks hopelessly.

Jane huffs and rolls her eyes, but then produces a wad of napkins from her back pocket. She hands them over with a smirk and a wink.

"Thank you." Maura clutches the wad to her chest dramatically and smiles.

Jane leans over and grabs her beer. She pops the cap off using the edge of the coffee table and Maura gasps.

"Ethnographic research, Maur! Besides, that thing is more scratched than not" she shrugs and takes a sip.

Maura just shakes her head, and they both turn their attention back to the TV. The episode is wrapping up and the closing quote is being recited.

The opening and closing quotes are what Maura likes best about Criminal Minds. She always challenges herself to identify the source of the quote before it has finished being recited. She succeeds more often than not. This one, however, is both familiar and unknown. She smiles and commits it to memory. "That made me think of you" she tells Jane.

"Huh?" Jane has a mouth full of pizza.

"That quote, it made me think of you."

"Oh, I didn't really hear it." She swallows the mouthful before it is thoroughly masticated and smiles apologetically, both for her inattention and for eating like a pig. "What was it?"

"Out of the suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters are seared with scars." Maura smiles sadly. "Khalil Gibran."

Jane reaches for Maura's closest hand and holds it tightly. She's not sure how to respond. Yes, she has scars and she's been through some shit, but she doesn't feel like it's made her stronger. If anything, she feels a little broken. She looks down at the hand wrapped around Maura's, at the scar that is seared into her skin and into her memories.

"You are the strongest person I know" Maura says softly.

Jane smiles warmly at Maura, but her eyes look haunted. Maura didn't mean to dig up those memories, and she regrets having done so.

Jane sees the guilt written all over Maura's face. She lowers their hands to rest upon their joined thighs, keeping them intertwined. "Only because I have you, Maur." Jane leaves it at that.

The each eat one-handed and in comfortable silence for several minutes. Jane is still looking straight at the television when she breaks the silence.

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart."

Maura's chest tightens. She looks to Jane, but unshed tears are blurring her vision. "Helen Keller" she whispers.

Jane raises their intertwined hands and presses her lips to the back of Maura's hand. She breathes in deeply through her nose and then moves their hands to rest over her heart. She finds Maura's emotion-brimmed eyes. "That one makes me think of you."

 **# You people and your beautiful review! I post right before I go to sleep and then wake up in the morning to lovely words and encouragement. It's a great way to start the day. Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

" _That one makes me think of you."_

"It has since I first heard it." Jane adds as she looks back to the television. The emotion in Maura's eyes is affecting her, and she isn't sure why but she feels a little embarrassed by the words she just spoke. They are true and she wanted Maura to know them, but she feels vulnerable, even though it's just Maura. Maura makes her feel vulnerable. Their friendship is the strongest and most solid thing in Jane's life. She relies more on Maura than she has on anybody, ever, or since her mother at least. To her, it is both the scariest and the best thing ever. It is slightly more scary now though, now that their relationship is changing. Jane definitely wants to be with Maura, there is no questioning that. She wants everything with Maura. But this limbo that they are in at the moment, it is making her feel anxious. She needs to know that it will all be okay in the end. That they will be okay. That she will still have Maura.

Maura is breathless. Jane has managed to take her breath away with a quote, one that she has heard and has read several times before. However, it isn't so much the quote itself that is affecting her so, as it is the fact that Jane had memorized it at some point and associated those beautiful words with her. Maura has heard such beautiful things before, from men who would say whatever they thought would win them her affections for a night. And she was always flattered, even though she was well aware of their intentions. Now, however, in the wake of Jane's words, Maura realizes just how tawdry the words from those men were. They meant nothing and Jane's mean everything. Jane's, even though they were not her own, had come straight from her heart.

Maura makes a decision. She tells herself that there is no time like the present and decides that they are going to do this now. They could probably keep dancing around the issue for years, but she doesn't want to be waiting for that long. She hopes that Jane doesn't want to either. She wants them to lay out all of their feelings clearly in front of them, tonight. She looks down to find that the pizza box is mostly empty in their laps, so she closes it and slides it onto the coffee table. She looks over at Jane.

Jane is still looking at the television, though Maura can tell that she is not actually focusing on it. She can tell that Jane is thinking, not watching.

So, Maura takes the moment to think through her words. When she's done she shifts her body to face Jane, so that she is sitting sideways on the couch with one foot on the floor and the other tucked under her bottom.

"Jane, I think that there is something that we need to talk about."

Jane replies quickly. "Yeah I know." She has been waiting for Maura to approach the issue directly. No flirting, and no sassing. She knew that Maura would, sooner rather than later. Their games have been fun, but she is ready to hold Maura in her arms. She feels an intense need to kiss Maura and to show Maura how much she loves her. God does she love her. "I don't really wanna talk about it" she says.

"Hmm." Maura purses her lips. "I didn't think that you would." She leans her elbow on the back of the couch and rests her head in her hand.

Jane shifts on the couch and mimics Maura's position.

They are sitting face-to-face now.

"You know me well." Jane smiles.

"I like to think that I do." Maura shrugs one shoulder and bites at her bottom lip.

"You do. You know me better than anyone else, Maur." Jane says it with conviction. She loves that Maura knows what she is thinking and feeling, sometimes before she knows it herself. She reaches out her hand and softly cups Maura's cheek. She brushes her thumb over Maura's dimple, then down to the corner of Maura's mouth.

Maura wraps her hand around Jane's forearm to keep it in place. She searches Jane's face for all of the unspoken words. Jane is a woman of action, Maura knows. So when she sees that Jane's eyes are locked on her lips, her breath catches and she prepares herself for a kiss that will say everything that their conversation would have, plus so much more.

Jane feels Maura tugging softly on her forearm, to pull her closer. A silent plea. It is the final boost of encouragement that she needs. She places her other hand on Maura's face as well and pulls Maura gently forward to meet her halfway. Their eyes meet in the moment just before their lips touch and their eyes close. Jane sees so much love in Maura's eyes in that moment. She can't believe that it is all for her. And then it's the next moment and they are kissing. She's kissing Maura. Maura is kissing her. It feels unbelievable and yet so natural. Maura's lips are so soft and smooth against hers, so is Maura's face beneath her hands. Maura's arms slide around her back and she feels hands bury themselves in her hair.

Jane runs her tongue along Maura's bottom lip.

Maura instantly opens her mouth and envelopes Jane's tongue. She moans deeply as she caresses Jane's warm tongue with her own.

Jane's core clenches as she hears Maura's moans.

Maura pulls back to catch her breath for a moment. She feels the need to say something. Something that will let Jane know how perfect she thinks this is. "You taste like pepperoni and beer" she says.

"God, sorry." Jane starts to pull her face away from Maura's. She's a little embarrassed, but to be fair, she was eating pizza and drinking beer just minutes before. Maura must have know what she was in for.

"No." Maura holds Jane's face in place with her hands. They are separated only enough to able to stare into each others eyes. Their warm puffs of breath mingle and wash other their faces. "It's perfect." Maura is still smiling as she joins her lips with Jane's again. She feels an intense need to be closer to Jane than their current position allows. She pushes on Jane's shoulders firmly and rises up on her knees.

Jane grabs Maura's hips and pulls as she lets herself fall slowly backwards, until she is lying flat on the couch with Maura on top of her.

Maura shoves one knee between the back of the couch and Jane's leg. She presses the other up between Jane's thighs. Jane gasps beneath her lips in response and she feels Jane's thighs squeeze around her knee, pulling it in closer.

Maura's knee is pushing the seam of Jane's jeans against her. Using her grip on Maura's hips for support, Jane tilts her own hips up, dragging her core up Maura thigh and moaning at how sensitive and wet she feels already. She wonders if Maura is just as wet.

Maura feels Jane's hands slide around to the button at front of her jeans and she freezes. "Wait!"

 **# Boy was this chapter ever stubborn! I don't know how I feel about it, and I can't look at it anymore! Haha. I'd love to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Wait!"_

Maura's voice sounds panicked. Jane jerks her lips away from Maura's jaw and her hands away from the opening of Maura's jeans. Her heart is valiantly trying to slam through her ribs, as she begins immediately fearing the worst. She fears that she has pushed Maura too far and too fast, that Maura has changed her mind, that Maura no longer wants her, and that Maura now regrets it. The biggest fear though, the one that is screaming at her from inside of her head, is that she has just ruined her friendship with Maura. Forever. She is afraid of the answer, but the question shoots out by itself like a reflex anyway. "What's wrong?"

Their faces are too close for Maura to be able to focus on Jane's, but that doesn't hinder her ability to detect the fear in both Jane's voice and Jane's actions. She rushes to quickly reassure the woman beneath her. "Nothing. It's nothing bad, I was just thinking." She makes it sound calm and soothing, the complete opposite of her last utterance.

"Oh. Just thinking." Jane repeats. She takes a deep breath and pushes all of her thoughts about worst case scenarios from her mind. She had jumped to conclusions when interpreting the evidence. A rookie mistake. She tells herself that this isn't work though, this is Maura. She feels the overwhelming need to be touching Maura again. "What are you thinking?" She asks, as she brushes Maura's curls back and then strokes her fingers softly up and down Maura's upper arms.

"Well-" Maura pushes herself up off of Jane slightly, her hands pressing into the couch cushion on either side of Jane's torso. She can see Jane's face clearly now, and what she sees is rosy, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. She feels Jane's fingertips creating rippling streams of goosebumps over her arms. It is all so intoxicating and she almost forgets what she wants to say. She almost collapses onto Jane to pick up where they left off. However, what she wants to say, needs to say, is too important. They haven't talked about what this means or where it is going. She can't continue until she knows, because she can't have anything less than forever with Jane. She can't do this with Jane, unless she can do it every night for as long as they live. She can't, because it would wreck her. She doesn't know how to ask Jane that though, so instead she asks "Are we really doing this?"

Jane takes a moment to appreciate the enormity of Maura's question. It sounds simple enough, but she sees the true complexity of it deep within Maura's eyes. It makes her realizes that Maura had been right to stop them. She had been seconds away from just shoving her hand inside Maura's panties, almost as if it wasn't going to be a life-changing moment for the both of them. She sighs with gratitude. She's lucky that Maura is thinking, because she is a mess right now. She slowly drags her hands from Maura's elbows, all the way up until she has a hand on either side of Maura's face. She moves her thumbs to softly caress Maura's cheeks. She can't get enough of having her hands on Maura. Maura's cheeks are so soft. They're dusted with a golden smattering of freckles. Her eyes take in every single, minute detail that makes up her friend's face. Her very best friend. That detail right there gives her a thousand reasons why this is probably a bad idea. That very same detail, however, gives her a billion reasons why this is the best idea of all the ideas that were ever conceived. No one compares to Maura. No one ever will. "God I hope so, because I don't want to do this with anyone else, Maur. I only want _you_. I'm in love with you."

 **# It's short, I know. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging off that cliff for too long.**


	9. Chapter 9

There is a muscle in her back that just won't be ignored. She's obviously getting too old for heavy make-out sessions on the couch. Jane twists her hips a little, hoping to find an angle that will stop the spasm. Maura groans into Jane's mouth and pushes down harder onto her thigh.

Jane has one leg bent up between Maura's thighs. She desperately needs to stretch it out, but she also needs to keep it right where it is. She is torn between the choice to relieve the pain or to prolong the rapture that is Maura's purposeful rubbing atop her thigh. She shifts once more, in hopes of finding a happy medium. Her movement encourages Maura on and the spasm roars, gaining in strength. She lets out a frustrated moan.

Jane has lost track of how long they've been pressed together. As soon as she had said the word love, Maura's breath had hitched and then Maura had collapsed onto her once again, sucking her tongue in hard, stopping only briefly to requite the word. She smiles at the memory and muses that that must have been some time ago now, judging by how swollen her lips feel, and by the droplets of perspiration she feels cooling the skin of her brow. They have been working themselves into quite the frenzy. She decides that it's high time to trade the couch in for the bed.

Jane reluctantly squeezes Maura's waist and pushes up. Their lips and tongues break apart with a wet sucking sound, and Maura grunts. Jane chuckles and whispers smoothly "Just thought that maybe I could take you to bed?" Then she adds a rushed "If you want!"

Maura is on her feet in a flash. "I'll meet you there."

"Why would you meet me there?" Jane asks curiously as she gets up and arches her back into a stretch. She watches Maura's eyes dart anxiously towards the pizza box and the scrunched napkins, and she has her answer. "Okay, I need to use the bathroom anyway." She smiles and pecks Maura's pursed lips.

"You'll thank me Jane, there has been an increase in reports of cockroach infestations in your area recently." Maura's thankful though, that Jane understands and indulges her quirks. She picks up the mess and hurries to dispose of it. She wants to be in the bedroom first, ready and waiting for Jane.

"Thank you! And I am so putting out roach baits tomorrow." Jane sings out as she shuts the bathroom door.

/\/\/\/\/

Jane halts all movement, including breathing, as she first glimpses the sight beyond her bedroom door. The room is lit softly by her beside lamp only. The cocoon of blankets that she had left this morning has been unraveled, and they are now draped neatly along the end of the bed. Along the bedhead, the pillows have too been neatly arranged, and propped up on them, in the middle of the bed, is Maura.

Maura is not yet aware of Jane's presence in the doorway. She is too busy, concentrating on the matter at hand. Her head is down and she is fiddling with her silk blouse. She has unfastened the buttons down the front and is now trying to position the opening to show a seductive strip of skin down her torso.

Jane wonders if Maura is maybe more nervous than she is. "You're beautiful" she says softly.

Maura jumps when she hears Jane's raspy voice. She had been completely oblivious to Jane's presence. She blushes at realizing that Jane has been watching her. She covers her face with her hands and laughs at herself, before letting her hands fall down onto the mattress.

Jane leans against the doorframe and smiles at how absolutely adorable Maura is capable of being. It is a gift. Jane first realized that fact when she noticed that Maura was often capable of being so cute, while having hands submerged deep within a deceased's body cavity. "We don't have to do anything tonight, Maur."

The look on Maura's face becomes serious. "Would you rather we waited?"

"No, not unless you want to. We can wait. I was just letting you know that I don't expect anything more. That, back there on the couch," Jane points a thumb over her shoulder, "it was...I don't even have a word for how great that was." She shakes her head and smiles.

"It was pretty great." Maura agrees. She starts brushing her hands around on the mattresses idly. She is beginning to feel lonely on the bed, but she doesn't want to interrupt Jane. Not when Jane is saying things that are making her feel so enormously happy.

"So...we can just do more of that?" Jane hedges.

"I'm happy with either option, Jane. Just kissing, or kissing with sexual intercourse." She honestly doesn't mind, she just wants Jane in the bed with her. Touching her. Removing her uncomfortably damp panties- Okay she minds which one a little.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Of what you wanted. Because, you're just, so, and when I get on that bed-"

"Jane." Maura finally interrupts, with a mischievous smirk. "Get on this bed! Please."

 **# I hope you are still enjoying the story :) I'm having fun writing it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jane pushes herself off from the doorframe and makes her way slowly over to the bed. Seeing Maura lying there reminds Jane of the first time that they had shared a bed.

It was years ago now, when Hoyt had been coming to get her. Jane had run to Maura, and Maura had been the only person who understood what she had needed that night. At the time Jane would have referred to Maura as just a work friend, but Maura had welcomed her in that night. Maura had put her to bed and had laid with her, close to her. Maura had distracted her and had made her laugh until she was tired enough to fall asleep, had it been any other night. And when Bass's thumps had continued to startle her, Maura had left to contain him and had returned to Jane in black silk pajamas. Maura had smiled at her, with a look that confused Jane, and then Maura had climbed onto the bed and pressed up against Jane once more. They had rested in silence for hours, side by side. And as she watched Maura's heavy eyelids win their fight, she had felt a soft hand slip into hers.

Jane remembers that she had spent the entire night fearing sleep then. Not because of the nightmares that would inevitably come, but because she would have no control over her unconscious body. She had known that, given the chance to act without control, her body would have rolled over into Maura's. Her arms would have wrapped tightly around her friend's body, and they would not have let go.

Maura is looking at her now with eyes full of hope and longing. It's the same look that had confused Jane on that night, many years ago. She understands it now though, what it means and what it meant. Maura's looking at her like she is the brightest star in the night's sky, like she is the one that can make all of Maura's wishes come true. It makes her heart leap to think that Maura has been wishing for her all this time. Hoping and longing that they would make it to the moment that is about it take place on the bed that her knees are now touching.

Jane realizes that that night, on Maura's guest bed, had been the start of a very long journey for them. As she reaches out to take Maura's outstretched hand, she knows without a doubt that this is where their journey is meant to end. On her bed. And this is where they'll start a new journey, to forever.

 **# It ain't over yet! This was just a little...well actually I'm not sure what this little chapter is. It wanted to be written, but it doesn't quite fit with the next section I have ready. So it gets to be a little chapter all on its lonesome.**

 **Also thank you so much for the incredibly kind reviews. They make me so happy. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Maura has watched Jane slowly walk towards her and stop beside the bed. Each step brought Jane closer, but each one made Maura incrementally more anxious. It felt as though it took a lifetime, and all the while Maura found herself looking for any hint that it was all an awful joke. Logically, she knows that Jane would never tease in such an awful way, would never kiss her and use the word love unless it were true. But another tiny, fragile and damaged part of her is having difficulty in accepting that Jane is in love with her. Wants her. All of her.

Jane. How can such a plain name belong to such a woman. And yet Maura has no words to describe Jane. She considers herself to be an educated and eloquent woman, but none of the words that pop into her head do justice to describing the woman before her. Strong, bold, confident, beautiful, enigmatic, powerful, stubborn, statuesque, protective, loyal, fierce - all them could be used to accurately describe Jane, but there's one missing. The defining one. The one that describes why Jane is so incredibly important to her, and why Jane couldn't possibly care for her so. It's illogical, she knows, but she can't help thinking that if two sets of parents - the people who by definition are meant to love you unconditionally - hadn't wanted her, how could she expect that Jane would?

She has wished for Jane's love since the second week of their then fledgling friendship. Nine days, to be exact, of brief but friendly small talk during work hours was all it had taken for Maura to be taken with Jane. While she was thrilled by every step closer that they took, especially the night that Jane had first appeared at her door, she had always secretly wished they could one day be more than friends. More than best friends. She had even been actively pursuing Jane for the last couple of weeks. But now that it's actually happening, it's taking Maura a while to reconcile the dream with reality.

Her insecurities are quickly defeated though, and all it takes is a small, shy smirk from Jane. Jane is worth putting her heart on the line for. Because she trusts Jane with her life.

Maura reaches out her hand into the space between them. Jane takes it immediately and holds tight. It is as if Jane is aware of the metaphorical significance, but really, that's just Jane. And Jane will never leave her hanging.

# **Maura wanted her own tiny introspective chapter too. Who am I to deny the Maura muse? Plus it balances out the story before the bedroom action scene! Thanks for reading guys :)**


	12. Chapter 12

They pause for a moment, holding eye contact and taking in the moment. Jane feels as though she is standing at a precipice. For all the times that she has felt like this in the past, she has never been afraid to jump. Never even thought twice about it. She had always just...leapt. She is going to leap now too, but she has thoroughly thought it through this time. Maura tugs on her hand and she follows, over the edge. She thinks that, if Maura's prepared to jump, then it will be nice to have someone to jump with. Together they are jumping head first.

Jane climbs up onto the bed and straddles Maura's hips. She rests on her knees and looks down at Maura, thinking briefly about where she should start. Maura's lips are moist and swollen. They part as Maura smiles up at her. "Hi" Jane whispers.

Maura takes hold of Jane's other hand, so that she now has them both, and slips her hands around to grasp Jane's forearms. Using her grip, she guides Jane's hands down to her waist and deposits them there. "Hi" she smirks.

Jane's hands wrap tight around Maura's waist. Maura's curves are so much softer than her own. Maura is taut, but luscious. It is the perfect balance. She scrunches up the red, silk blouse under her fingers and watches as its opening draws further apart. More creamy and slightly freckled skin is revealed, along with more of Maura's black lacy bra. There is a little red bow on the bra, in between Maura's breasts. It's so feminine, just like Maura. It's nothing at all like the bra Jane's wearing at the moment. She wouldn't feel comfortable in such a frilly bra anyway. She thinks it looks good on Maura though. Really good.

Maura is feeling a little bit impatient. Jane is taking too long, and she wants Jane's hands on her now. She grabs the edges of the blouse laying on her chest and yanks them away, feeling her skin chill instantly as cool air hits her exposed torso. She takes Jane's warm hands and moves them to her abdomen. She sighs deeply and grins as Jane is apparently kick-started into action.

Simultaneously, Jane slides her hands up Maura's stomach and leans her body down onto Maura. She crashes her lips into Maura's and plunges in her tongue when the mouth under hers opens to release a delighted moan. Jane's hands hold the sides of Maura's chest, fingers tucking under the back strap of Maura's bra.

Maura burrows her fingers into Jane's thick, dark curls, holding Jane's face to hers. She sucks at Jane's tongue as it thrusts slowly between her lips. Jane tastes of peppermint now. Maura hypothesizes that Jane brushed her teeth while in the bathroom, likely because of her earlier comment. She liked the beer and pepperoni, but she thinks this is just as good. They are quickly building back up to the heat and intensity that they had reached while on the couch. She can feel Jane's fingers pulling at her bra strap. It feels too tight. It needs to come off, now. She arches her chest up into Jane and Jane seems to receive the message.

Jane slips her hands around to Maura's back, under the blouse. She pulls Maura up into her tightly as she moves her mouth to Maura's throat. Maura's head drops back, exposing more neck. She darts out her tongue and drags the tip up to Maura's ear. "Can I take it off?" She breaths.

"Yes." Maura can only manage one word because Jane is sucking on her neck once again. It's her greatest weakness.

At Maura's hissed consent, Jane helps push the blouse down and off of Maura's arms, then she finds the bra's clasp and unhooks it. She lowers Maura back down onto the pillows and pulls the straps down over freckled shoulders.

Maura pulls her arms free and flings her bra off to the left. She smiles as she hears it hit Jane's dresser and then fall to the floor. Maura is impeccably neat, but she loves messy sex.

Jane sweeps her eyes over Maura's now fully-exposed chest. "My God, you're beautiful!"

Maura smiles up at Jane and places her hands on Jane's thighs. "Thank you."

Jane's still just looking. She hasn't even thought to touch the breasts in front of her yet. They're just too breathtaking for her to think much past staring. "These," she nods to Maura's breasts, "these should be the standard by which all other breasts are measured."

Maura laughs loudly. "All breasts are beautiful Jane."

"Yeah, I know, but have you seen these things Maur?" Jane's raises her eyebrows comedically and waves her hands over Maura's chest. "These are perfect!"

"Well, if that's the case." Maura grabs the bottom of Jane's long-sleeved top and pulls it up and off, with some help from Jane. She throws it off to the side, in the opposite direction to her bra, and places her palms on Jane's abdomen, fingers digging into the firmness underneath warm and tanned skin. "Then these are the standard by which all rectus abdominis muscles should be measured." She traces the ridges of the muscles with her fingertips as she speaks. "I love it when you wear just a sports bra, even if it does make yoga class extremely difficult for me."

"Is that why you always have kind of an angry, pained look on your face in class? I thought it was just because I make a lot of snarky comments." Jane laughs.

"It's a mixture of the two." She grins.

"Well I wish I'd known. It might have made yoga a little less awful if I'd known about the effect I was having on you." She smirks.

"Well now you know." She pulls Jane back down to her. As she bites Jane's bottom lip she can tell that Jane is still smiling. She's loving that they can still banter during this, like the best friends that they are.

Before the kiss deepens much further, Jane takes a moment to whip off her sports bra. She tosses it and then falls back down into the kiss once again. Balancing on one side, she then nudges Maura's thighs apart with her knee. Once she has moved herself to between Maura's spread legs, she finally lowers her bare chest onto Maura's.

Jane feels so good pressed up against her. She runs her hands up and down Jane's back and sides, anywhere that she can reach. Jane's mouth is on her neck again, and she feels Jane's hand sliding up between them to touch her breast. It's just soft fingertips at first, hesitantly brushing, but then it's quickly a whole hand, engulfing and squeezing. Lips are coming next. Maura can feel them trailing down her neck and over her clavicle. She's moaning in anticipation.

When Jane wraps her lips around Maura's nipple, she feels thighs clamp around her hips suddenly and hears Maura whimper for the first time. The sound shoots through her and she feels instantly wetter. She pushes her hips into Maura, starting a rhythm that Maura quickly joins in on. They rock together as Jane sucks, and flicks, and nibbles both of Maura's breasts.

Maura, for her part, is working herself into a frenzy. Her hands are holding Jane's head to her chest, and her hips are rolling, desperately trying to find enough friction. But it's not enough. "Jane. Jane take off my pants."

Jane releases Maura's breast, panting heavily, and starts to strip Maura of her jeans.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are these yours?"

"Whom else's would they be?" Maura tilts her head as she looks at Jane. Jane is kneeling between her legs, half naked, nothing but long torso and longer arms.

Jane has just removed Maura's jeans, and she is now looking quizzically at Maura's panties. She should probably be focused on tearing them off of Maura in a fit of passion, or something similar, but she's just too intrigued. "I don't know," she looks up at Maura and shrugs, "they just surprised me."

"My panties surprised you?" Maura is officially amused. She leans up on her elbows to have a better view of Jane.

Jane is looking back down at the panties in question, considering them closely. "I thought they'd be...smaller? And lacier" she muses, almost to herself.

"They're small! And they have lace on them." She is not sure why she is defending her choice of underwear. Only Jane could engage her in such a ridiculous conversation. It is part of Jane's charm, she must admit.

"Yeah, but they're sensible." Jane holds the top of Maura's thighs and uses her thumbs to trace the lace trimmings. The real thing is, of course, infinitely better than her imagination, but if she were to admit to Maura about her very detailed fantasies, she would describe tiny, flimsy lace thongs that she could rip off of Maura with her teeth.

"Yes, they are sensible, Jane. The natural fibers of cotton absorb moisture and help to discourage vaginal infections."

"Mmmm sexy!" Jane chuckles and starts to brush her thumbs over more than just the lace.

"I wear s-ilk also," her breath hitches as Jane brushes quickly over the damp cotton, "But more often than not I wear none." When she sees Jane smirk at her reaction to another teasing swipe, she adds, "If I could have predicted that you would be undressing me today, I might have chosen the later."

Jane halts her teasing movements as Maura's words register. "You ever go commando at work?"

Maura just bites her lip and shrugs her eyebrows.

"I knew it! Those dresses are too tight." Jane has always wondered about that. It drove her nuts that she could never see any panty lines, even through the tightest of Maura's dresses.

Jane's got the case-cracked grin on, and Maura just rolls her eyes. "So do you have any other expectations for tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

Maura raises her hips off the bed. "Well, it's apparent that my panties were not what you were expecting. I would just like to be aware of any other expectations you might have."

Jane cups Maura's ass in her hands and slowly lowers her face, keeping her eyes locked with Maura's. "Just one."

Jane's voice has deepened. Maura can feel wild curls brushing her inner thighs. She waits for Jane to continue, watching Jane's head move closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. She licks her lips as she imagines what it might feel like to have Jane's mouth on her.

"I expect to make to scream" Jane finishes hoarsely, and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Maura's core. The smell of Maura's scent is unlike anything she has smelt before. She pushes her nose to the damp fabric and inhales deeply. She groans at the same time that Maura moans. The sounds collide and fill the room.

For a long moment, Maura can feel Jane breathing deeply against her, heating her core to almost unbearable arousal. She grasps the sheets beneath her and prays for something that is mutually exclusive - she prays for the moment to go on forever and end quickly. Then suddenly, Jane's mouth is gone, her panties are sliding off, and she's dropped back down to the bed.

Jane picks up each soft, toned leg in turn and slips the black cotton panties off Maura's ankles. She has seen the wet mess that Maura's arousal has made in them. She swallows the excess moisture in her mouth and drops the panties over the edge of the bed. She has never felt more turned on in her life. Her mouth is watering with the desire to be wrapped around Maura's pussy. It's surprising really. The thought of going down on a woman has never been particularly arousing to her in the past, but now she is practically chomping at the bit. She decides that Maura must be the only exception. Everything about Maura turns her on like no other.

Maura is now lying before her best friend, completely exposed. The dark brown of Jane's eyes appears to be almost completely swallowed by the blackening effects of desire. Maura holds still under Jane's appraisal.

Jane takes one last look at Maura's perfectly trimmed, pink pussy. It's glistening, even in the low light that fills the bedroom. Then, she crawls back up over Maura before she can lose her nerve.

With Jane hovering over her once more, Maura wraps herself around Jane and flips them. Before Jane can murmur any form of dispute regarding the loss of top position, Maura joins their lips in a fierce kiss.

"Tell me what you want." Jane whispers against Maura's lips.

"I want you to touch me." She plies Jane's left hand from off of her right breast and tugs it down between their bodies.

Looking deeply into Maura's eyes, Jane holds her breath and pushes her fingers slowly through short, coarse curls until she feels the smooth skin of Maura's pussy. It's warm, smooth and so wet. Maura's eyelids flutter when she pushes her middle finger down and drags it slowly back up to Maura's clit, spreading the inner lips and collecting moisture. She repeats the action again, and again, coating her fingers and the hard, protruding nub. When everything is slippery, she begins drawing tight circles.

"Yes. God yes." Maura drops to her elbows above Jane and she rests her forehead on Jane's chest. She rotates her hips quickly over Jane's fingers. She can feel herself dripping as the pressure builds. She isn't going to last much longer. "Inside."

Maura is panting and whimpering on her chest and Jane knows that Maura must be close. She can feel her own core clenching with excitement. She holds onto the back of Maura's thigh with her free hand, and squeezes two finger together on her other. She holds Maura still as she presses the two fingers to Maura's opening. She enters with slow shallow thrusts at first, quickly building to deep plunges when Maura's hips begin to bob.

"Don't stop, don't stop, God Jane, Jane." Maura's repeating the words on a loop. She is so, so close. Jane presses on her clit then, and her hips buck violently. Pleasure tears through her. She clamps down hard, holding onto Jane's fingers. Her teeth latch around Jane's clavicle and she shrieks into Jane's skin.

Jane wraps her free arm around Maura's back and holds tight as Maura's convulsing morphs into quivers. Her fingers are imprisoned, but she keeps stroking Maura from within.

When the last tendril of pleasure dissipates, Maura sighs deeply and then presses a kiss to the teeth impressions she has made on Jane's neck. She is content and blissful, lying on Jane's chest, but pushes herself up slowly on weak arms. She wants to find Jane's eyes, but her view is obstructed by hair. She's blowing at it, there's too much hair, it's a losing battle.

Jane lifts her hand to the side of Maura's face and gently rakes her fingers through Maura's hair, pushing it back. "There you are." Maura's face looks rosy and radiant, and she smiles up at her so big that her face hurts. Maura smiles back at her, equally as joyous. "Well, it wasn't quite a scream" she says to Maura. "But we can work on it" she smirks, and then flips Maura onto her back.

 **#Yay! Okay, so there is most likely just one more chapter to go with this story. I'm now thinking of ideas for my next Jane and Maura story. Does anyone have and prompts or ideas? Let me know here, or on tumblr. ElizalovesRizzles dot tumblr dot com**


	14. Chapter 14

Maura lets herself in quietly this morning. Last Sunday, the blissful Sunday on which they had finally taken their relationship to the next level, Maura had announced herself as she entered Jane's apartment. This time she slips in quietly, and she leaves everything at the door; handbag, coat, shoes, blouse, skirt, bra and "sensible" panties. She sneaks into Jane's bedroom completely nude, with only the surprise in her hand.

Jane awakens slowly to the feel of soft skin gliding up the back of her legs. Right before she is about to freak out she hears Maura's sultry voice come from underneath the comforter.

"Good morning." Maura had entered under the comforter from the bottom of the bed. She feels the delicious warmth it has contained, as she crawls up Jane's prone body until she can pop her head out at the top.

"Maura?" Jane yawns and turns over so that she can see Maura's gorgeous face smiling at her from above.

"I missed you." She sinks her body into Jane's, touching a much of their naked bodies together as she possibly can.

"Mmm I missed you too" Jane hums, as she wraps her arms and legs around Maura. "This is a nice surprise. I'm sorry I couldn't stay last night. Ma was hanging around, and I'm just not ready to tell her yet. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's going to be thrilled to hear about this, but I kind of want to keep you all to myself just a little bit longer. Is that still okay?"

"More than okay." Maura presses her lips to Jane's and all is right with the world. Although, she still would have preferred to have fallen asleep with Jane wrapped around her last night. "But I still missed you" she whispers against Jane's lips.

"Me too." Jane doesn't deepen the kiss because, well, she has just woken up and she doesn't think that Maura would appreciate it. Maura must not care though, because her lips are now being parted to make way for Maura's tongue.

"I brought a surprise for you" she says as she drags her lips over Jane's chin and down to the point where she can feel Jane's right carotid artery thrumming beneath her lips. She laves her tongue over the warm skin and sucks.

"Is it coffee. Last time it was coffee." Jane starts to squirm and moan.

Maura adjusts her grip on the object in her hand and slides it down Jane's abdomen. "It's not coffee," she teases. As her hand moves lower, so does her mouth. She flicks the tip of her tongue over Jane's nipple until it puckers, hard enough for her to suck it between her lips.

Jane arches her chest into Maura's mouth. "Aww, I was kinda hoping for coffee" she kids. Maura's hand has stopped it's descent and is now cupping her between her legs. She can feel something cool and smooth in Maura's hand, pressing into her and positioned right on top of her clit. Before she has time to guess exactly what it might be, Maura switches it on. "Oh God!"

Jane's hips shoot up off the bed. Maura pushes them back down with her own hips and holds them firmly. She watches as Jane's face contorts with pleasure.

Jane's hips are moving involuntarily, trying to buck against Maura's, trying to push herself harder into the intense vibrations. But at the same time she wants to curl away from it. She pants and moans uncontrollably, digging her fingers into Maura's back. The deep rumble of the bullet is almost too much for her to take. It is a torturous pleasure. It makes her legs shake and her abs clench.

Maura can see the mix of agony and ecstasy on Jane's face. "Don't fight it," she whispers.

Jane forcibly relaxes all of her muscles, before thrusting into the vibrations a final time. "Oh fuck." She draws the words out for as long as her body convulses.

Maura quickly switches of the bullet and tosses it aside. She returns her hand to Jane and slips in two fingers, slowly, as deep as she can get them. She can feel Jane still pulsing sporadically.

"Maur, oh God that's good." Maura's fingers are curling inside her. She pumps her hips slowly into Maura's hand, trying to prolong the pleasure.

When Jane's pulsing has almost completely finished, Maura starts to quickly thrust her fingers, hard and deep, pressing up into the rough spot that makes Jane moan louder.

"Oh shit." Jane tenses as she is hit again. The same waves build and pound through her again. She's gasping for air.

Maura stills her hand for a moment, then slowly pulls out her fingers. A tiny gush follows and soaks her hand in warm liquid.

She wipes her hand on the bed and then kisses her way up Jane's chest to look into Jane's eyes. "Was that a better surprise than coffee?"

"Oh yeah." Jane lets her arms fall to the bed, and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She feels so refreshed. "I'd give up caffeine this instant if I could get a wake-up call like that every morning."

Jane cracks an eyelid and peeks up at her with a cheeky grin. "I'm sure that can be arranged," Maura smirks.

 **#I lied. There's still one more chapter to come :)**

 **Thank you for reading and** **for reviewing. I love reading your thoughts and feedback!**


	15. Chapter 15

Maura is still straddling Jane, and is currently occupying herself by peppering soft kisses all over Jane's chest and neck.

It reminds Jane of something stupid that she used to think about when she would fantasize about Maura. She snorts to herself.

Maura stops and lifts her head. "What?"

"Nothing. I just, I kinda always imagined that, when you were in bed like this with someone, that you'd like, name muscles and bones and stuff as you kissed them." She smiles bashfully. She wouldn't normally admit something like that to anyone, but Maura has a way of making her feel so light and happy. It makes her want to share everything with Maura, even silly fantasies.

Maura tilts her head, loose curls falling over one shoulder. "Really? How strange." Maura shrugs, "I don't do that, but I can if you'd like," she smirks. "If it would turn you on."

"What? No. No, it was just a stupid thing that I used to think." Jane is blushing.

Maura purses her lips and narrows her eyes. "A stupid thing that you used to think about while you were imagining us in intimate situations?"

Jane rolls her eyes, but confesses anyway. "Maybe."

Maura grins and then lowers her lips. "Suprasternal notch," she purrs breathily, then kisses the dip at the base of Jane's neck.

"Oh stop!" Jane laughs heartily.

Maura grins and then moves her lips a fraction lower and kisses again. "Manubrium." She is being overly and dramatically seductive now.

"Maur!" Jane takes Maura's face in her hands and pulls Maura's head up. They look into each other's eyes, both sets dancing with mirth. "If you stop, I'll tell you something else I've been fantasizing about."

Maura sits up quickly and rests her hands flat on Jane's abdomen. Her eyes are wide. "Tell me," she demands.

"I want you to sit on my face." Jane says it bluntly. She's not embarrassed by this fantasy. She wants it too badly.

"Oh!" Maura's face lights up. "I've never done this. How exciting!" She claps her hands together once and then starts to crawl up Jane's body.

"Get your butt up here."As Maura grabs ahold onto the wooden bedhead, Jane wraps her arms around Maura's thighs and grabs an ass cheek in each hand. She's staring right into Maura's tight, pink pussy now. She licks her lips and swallows, her mouth is starting to water in anticipation.

Maura looks down to make sure that she is in the optimal position. Her knees are pressing into the pillow on either side of Jane's head. She slides them apart slowly, lowering herself gently onto Jane's mouth. Her core clenches at the first sensation of touch. "Oh, Jane."

Jane begins by flattening her tongue and pulling it all the way up through Maura's soaked folds. The taste of Maura is overwhelming. She swirls around Maura's opening to collect more of the slick sweetness on her tongue. Once she has tasted enough of Maura to be momentarily satisfied, she starts sucking and licking at the puffy lips. She makes her way slowly up to Maura's hooded clit, where she sucks on it softly and rolls her tongue around it. She feels it grow steadily harder between her lips.

Maura lets her head fall back with a guttural moan, before dropping it forward to brace against her arms, which are held up by her death grip on the bedhead. She closes her eye and starts to unconsciously squeeze her thighs together.

Maura must be so close. Jane can hear small, panting moans just above her. She squeezes Maura's ass firmly and begins thrusting her tongue in and out of Maura. Maura's moans get louder and Jane can feel Maura's hips starting to grind down into her face. She tightens her arms around Maura's thighs, trying to hold them still, and plunges her tongue in as far as she can get it. Sensing the moment is right, Jane returns her lips to Maura's clit and sucks hard.

"Ahh Ja-" Maura fails to get Jane's name out before the convulsions rip through her. She comes hard, and Jane continues to lick her until she can't take anymore. She removes herself from Jane and scoots herself down onto the bed.

They lie side by side, both panting and blissful. From the corner of her eye Jane sees Maura's hand drag down a flushed, heaving chest and down onto a flat stomach, before disappearing between separated thighs.

Maura cups her hand over herself and soothes her sensitive clit with barely there strokes. She takes a deep breath and revels in the feeling of post-coital euphoria. When she hears a breathy moan she turns her head to see that Jane is fixated on the movements of her hand between her thighs. Her smile is smug as she slowly dips her fingers lower into wetness, and then slowly pulls them up and up, leaving a slick trail across her body. Jane's eyes are glued to the movement, and when Maura latches her lips around her fingers and sucks, she hears a strangled cry and she chuckles at Jane.

"Good God Maura! You are going to kill me." Jane rolls towards Maura and wraps an arm around her girlfriend.

"I hope not literally." Maura rolls into Jane and presses their lips together in a long, soft kiss. "Because I just got you."

# **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really love and appreciate reading your comments and feedback.**


End file.
